Batteries have been used for many years as a reliable source of energy to power in many different applications, including portable electronics, vehicles, etc. One advantage of batteries is that they are portable and can, therefore, provide a source of energy in locations where energy would otherwise not be available. Another benefit of batteries, such as lead-acid batteries, is that they can be discharged and recharged many times. On the other hand, a common problem in the use of energy sources generally and batteries in particular is that they usually become hot during use. Generally, any energy source that generates heat, either in the discharging or recharging process, will be less efficient than an energy source that does not generate as much heat. One reason for this is that the energy is being used to make that heat instead of for its useful, intended purpose.
Additionally, a disadvantage of some rechargeable batteries is known as the memory effect or the lazy battery effect, which causes the batteries recharge performance to degrade over time by gradually reducing the maximum energy capacity. This is caused when batteries are repeatedly recharged after only being partially discharged. The battery is said to “remember” the smaller capacity. A similar problem known as voltage depression occurs when batteries are overcharged repeatedly and results in the peak voltage of the battery dropping more quickly than normal, even though the total energy remains the same. Thus, it appears that the battery is drained more quickly than normal or that it is not holding a full charge.
Accordingly, there is a need for an energy apparatus that avoids the above-described problems. In view of the foregoing, one embodiment of the disclosure provides an apparatus and method of providing energy with an energy cycling apparatus. The apparatus includes two or more energy storage units, including at least a first energy storage unit and a second energy storage unit, each of the two or more storage units are connected to a ground and are capable of being activated, deactivated, discharged and recharged independently from one another. In certain embodiments, each of the two or more energy storage units comprises a battery or a capacitor.
The apparatus also includes a control board that is connected to each of the two or more energy storage units. The control board is operable for controlling an operational status of each of the two or more energy storage units and of selectively cycling each of the two or more energy storage units between an inactive state, an active-discharging state, where at least a first portion of the energy being discharged is provided for use by a load outside of the apparatus, and an active-recharging state.
The apparatus also includes at least one sensor that is configured to monitor at least one of the following measured values: total remaining charge in each of the two or more energy storage units, the percentage of full charge remaining in each of the of the two or more energy storage units, the temperature of each of the two or more energy storage units, the amperage of each of the two or more energy storage units, the voltage of each of the two or more energy storage units, and a malfunction in the apparatus. The sensor is configured to return the sensed value to the control board as a signal.
The control board is programmed to, at a first time period, set the first energy storage unit to the active-discharging state and the second energy storage unit to the active-recharging state, wherein a second portion of the energy being discharged from the first energy storage unit is delivered to and recharges the second energy storage unit. At a second time period following the first time period, the control board automatically and in response to receiving a signal at the control board sent from the at least one sensor indicating that the at least one sensed values has reached the preprogrammed set point, cycles the charging state of the first and second energy storage units to different charging states according to a looping pattern.
In certain embodiments, the apparatus also includes a third energy storage unit. The third energy storage unit may be set to the inactive charging state at the first time period.
In certain embodiments, the looping pattern is manually programmed. In other embodiments, the apparatus automatically determines the looping pattern. The looping pattern may cycle each of the energy sources from the active-discharge state directly to the active-recharge state. Alternatively, the looping pattern may include a cool off period and cycle each of the energy sources to the inactive state for at least one cycle between transitioning from the active-discharge state to the active-recharge state or vice versa. In certain preferred embodiments, when the apparatus detects a malfunctioning energy source, the looping pattern is automatically altered to remove the malfunctioning energy source from that pattern. In other embodiments, the looping pattern is automatically updated depending on the sensed values or the load.
Finally, in other embodiments, in response to a signal indicating that the temperature of one of the two or more energy storage units has reached the preprogrammed set point, the apparatus automatically includes a cool off period in the looping pattern, where each of the energy sources is cycled to the inactive state for at least one cycle between transitioning from the active-discharge state to the active-recharge state or vice versa.